dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Steelshard Dragon
In this deep world, the Steelshard Dragon stands as the undisputed ruler. When driven into a rage the Steelshard Dragon is among the most deadly dragons in existence. The new outpost, Steelshard Caverns, and its dragon will be released as a Global Atlantis Tournament's top 30 players prize(6/10/13 5:00pm PDT - 6/14/13 5:00am PDT). Kabam's message regarding this dragon was as follows: "Long ago, the Steelshard Caverns were sealed away far beneath Atlantis by unknown powers. Their reasons, like the caverns themselves, were lost to time. Only those few brave enough to venture deep below the surface remember these places, and even then only speak of them in whispered myths. But in Atlantis, nothing stays secret forever. Now these powerful caverns and the mighty dragon that lives within have been discovered once more! In this deep world, the Steelshard Dragon stands as the undisputed ruler. When driven into a rage the Steelshard Dragon is among the most deadly dragons in existence. The Cavern is also home to a new troop -- the Steelshard Harriers. They gain power from the rare element “Coldsteel” that gives these caverns their name. Using Coldsteel to upgrade the buildings within the Steelshard Caverns will allow a keeper to permanently upgrade the Speed, Endurance, and Strength of the Steelshard Harriers they command. Venture into the deepest parts of Atlantis, and find untold power within!" Leveling & Stats= Dragon levels are achieved by upgrading the Dragon Keep in the Outpost. Requirements for Keep Upgrade and Power Boost (Levitation Level 0) Dragon Stats Dragon cavernas de metal.jpg|dragon cavernas de metal 4.png|Lvl 4 Dragon. Nice stats so far. 2.png|Lvl 8 Outpost, notice, you can have just one training camp in the city, so no setting multiple training que in this outpost. Lvl 4 training camp and the training time for 60 of these dragons is just under 24 hrs, look at my other posts, one of them has a picture of the building boost upgrades. Three of them are at lvl 1 for these stats in this picture..png|Outpost troop for Steelshard Caverns troop. 3.png|This is the outpost troop for the Steelshard Caverns outpost. 5.png|The stats shown for the steel troop are a reflection of the upgrades done to all the building shown here, all bur the training camp has a effect on the troop. C.png|The training time for 60 of the Harriers is 1 day 2 hrs; and 5 minutes in a lvl 4 training camp. Once my current troops finish in the training camp I will post the time of 175 - 200 of them in a lvl 8 train since lvl 9 will not be do before current troops finish. U.png|Check out the stats, in this picture the stats reflect upgrades done to boost the melee, range life and ranged. For the Forge I have done 2 upgrades, the depot I done 2 upgrades, and the greenhouse I done 1, and for the academy I done 1. I will upload another later on after I have done a few more upgrades. Category:Browse Category:Dragons